Never Losing Hope
by Summerwind89
Summary: A family story starting with Thorin following Kili and Fili. Using the same characters from the first story and bringing in new characters into the new chapters. Following each one with a different plot. Entwining everyone and making the Durin's line longer as the story goes on. Not sure how long this is going to be but definitely three chapters. Thorin/OC, Kili/OC, Fili/OC
1. Falling into my arms Literally

Today was a lovely day to be outside and in the garden. I was tending to my flowers when there was a whimper behind me. Turning around and seeing a pony with a man no dwarf astride the beast. But something was wrong. His face was flushed and it seems that he has been battling passing out. "Master dwarf are you alright?" I called. Getting up as I wiped the dirt on my gardening trousers. I noticed that his will was defeated as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He started teetering off his saddle causing me to rush just in time to break his fall so he wouldn't get hurt.

Laying him fully on the ground I noticed blood seeping through his tunic. He was wounded and there is a chance that there is infection setting in. He felt hot to the touch, his body wracked with fever. I got him inside and placed him in my bed and started undressing him to get to the wound. It was a bad belly wound. Going to the kitchen I grabbed the herbs, ointment, medicine, and clean bandages along with hot water and a clean cloth.

Cleaning the wound, putting ointment on the cloth along with the herbs that draw out infection. I tried to make him drink some medicine that can help fight off the infection on the inside. But he wouldn't take it he wouldn't open his mouth. So I did the only thing I could think of. Putting the liquid in my mouth I placed mine upon his and forcefully made him drink it.

Once he was taken care of, I took his coat and tunic. Washing them to get the blood out and started patching his tunic. Once I was finished I went to my room to check on him and place his items in the room. I went out to check on his pony and to feed her and to feed my animals.

It has been five days since his unexpected arrival. He has been asleep for all of them. His fever broke the day before yesterday which I was grateful. I had brought home some soup to feed him when I saw that he was waking up. Setting the tray down I went to him. He tried getting up but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Please lay still you have a bad belly wound," I whispered to him. He looked at me and settled down. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked me. I picked up the tray and sat it down in front of him.

"My name is Adleia and you are in my home master dwarf. I brought you inside because of your wound. You have been here for five days. Now eat and take this to help keep the infection at bay," I smiled and went to leave him to his supper.

"The names Thorin son of Thrain. Where are my clothes, armour and weapons?" I pointed to the bundle in the corner.

"Over there. Everything has been cleaned and mended. Your pony is in my barn with my animals eating her fair share of the hay. Please eat and rest up. I shall be in the sitting room if you need me." I bowed leaving him to his supper. Taking up my book I started to read until I fell asleep.

Thorin stayed another few weeks after he healed. He has been making repairs to my cottage as to repay me for taking care of him. I just finished with supper and setting it on the table. "Thorin supper!" I yelled. I walked back to the table and smiled thinking about the last few weeks. He has told me about his lost homeland Erebor. He knows that I am half hobbit and half dwarf. He knows my story how my parents were killed by orcs.

Thorin came in and sat at the table and we started to eat. I am going to miss having a companion to talk to, to share meals with. He was to leave in a fortnight to return to the Blue Mountains. I felt sad but kept it to myself for I did not want to burden him with an unrequited love.

After supper I gathered the dishes and started to clean up. When I finished I went to the sitting room there I saw him staring at the fire smoking his pipe. "Something on your mind Thorin?" He looked at me and shook his head. I nodded and sat down and picked up my book.

Sitting there reading I heard Thorin move, 'must be heading to bed,' I thought. That was until he sat next to me. Looking up from my book to see what he was doing. He was staring at me making me a little self-conscious. "Is there anything the matter?" He shook his head as his hand came to rest on my cheek. Then catching me off guard his lips crashed to mine. Dropping my book from my lap and kissing him back.

He placed one arm around my back and the other under my knees picking me up with ease. He walked towards my room where he had slept in and laid me down on the bed. His lips came back to mine, it was passionate but steadily turning rough. His hands traveled down to the hem of my tunic and pulling it off me. I blushed as red as one of my tomatoes in my garden. His fingers unfastened my bindings. I tried to cover myself up but he held my hands at my side.

"Do not cover yourself. You are so beautiful," he growled making my face turn scarlet from embarrassment. He laid me down on the bed kissing my lips then heading down my neck, collar-bone, shoulder, chest, and then took my right breast in his mouth and sucked. I gasped as he nipped and sucked. Then a moan flew from my mouth as his hand still traveled down my stomach and sliding under the waistband of my trousers.

He used his knee to spread my legs further apart giving him more access to my secret entrance. He moved to my other breast as his fingers found my sensitive nub and started to stroke it. My hands flew to his hair as he massaged the nub bringing a sensation almost like a coil tightening ever so slightly.

He removed his hand causing me to whimper at the loss. But then he untied my trousers and pulled them off my lower half along with my undergarments. Leaving me completely exposed to his eyes. He stood up and started to disrobe himself. When his trousers fell to the floor revealing his standing manhood I gulped. He was so big and I was a bit worried he'd split me in two. He chuckled as he crawled on top of me.

"You like what you see my lady?" he asked and I just could nod. "Good." His lips covered mine again and his hand went back to my entrance. Instead of the nub his fingers went to my entrance and he slid one finger inside. "Oh so tight." He growled and then added a second finger making me cry out. He started thrusting his fingers into me and that sensation in my lower stomach almost snapped but then he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked panting. Looking at him he smiled and moved to position himself at my entrance.

"You ready?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. He started to slide into me. Stretching and filling me. Finally with a thirst he was fully seated in me. Crying out in a bit of pain he stayed still waiting for me to adjust. He kissed me while caressing my cheek, waiting for me to be comfortable. Once the pain subsided I kissed him letting him know he can move. He did, pulling back and thrust. Setting a rhyme that was calm but starting to get a bit rough.

Then he hit a spot making me call out his name, "Thorin!" He smiled and grunted hitting that spot over and over again until that coil snapped making me fall over the edge into pure bliss. He continued to thrust until he called my name and I felt his warm seed fill my core.

He laid down beside me pulling me into his chest as both of us panted trying to catch our breath back. I pulled the blanket up over our naked bodies and settled down. His arm went around and was calmly rubbing my arm.

Almost asleep Thorin muttered something making me look at him. "What was that Thorin?" I asked. He looked at me through half lidded eyes.

"I said I love you," he looked at me. My eyes widen and looked at him not believing what he said. "I love you Adliea. I want you to be my wife. But now there are talks about retaking Erebor in the year ahead. I am to go and get a company together. I cannot promise you anything as of yet."

"I love you to Thorin. I understand why you want to get your homeland back. Just be safe and do not die on the quest. Also for the next two weeks stay by my side and make sweet love to me," I whispered feeling unwanted tears fall down my cheeks. He smiled and kissed me as his beard scratched my skin.

"That I can do my love." He hovered over me and I could feel his member, hard and pulsing. "Ready my love?" I smiled and nodded as he once again filled me, bringing pleasure to my already hot body.

The two weeks went by fast and it was time to bid Thorin farewell. He kissed me with so much passion. "Stay safe my love. I will be back for you once the quest has been completed." I nodded and kissed him back with so much passion.

"You as well be safe. Come back to me. I will be waiting for you forever. Good bye my king." I bowed to him but he brought my face back to his.

"You shall not bow to me for you are my queen. And future queen of Erebor. I love you." He kissed my lips then my forehead and with that mounted his pony and left. I went back into the now empty house and sat down on the couch and just cried.

A few months passed and I hadn't been feeling well. I went into the small town a few miles from home to get some food and as well to see a healer. Only to find out that I am with child. I smiled placing a hand on my stomach. I am carrying Thorin's child. Going home I went to bed for I felt tired. Laying down in the bed that I shared with Thorin for two weeks and missing him. I hope that his quest finishes soon and that he will make it out alive.

The months passed and still no word on Thorin or his company. I have kept busy with getting things ready for the baby. I grew round as the baby grew inside of me. I went into town and was looking around when I felt a pain run through me. Heading to the healer who helped me into her bed in the back of her home for her patients. I am going to have this baby today.

Hours and much pain later I was holding my beautiful baby girl Lainie. She had dark hair like her father. And when she opened her eyes staring back at me were the orbs that I had fallen in love with. "I wish your father was here to see you." I whispered kissing her fuzzy head of hair.

When I was well enough to travel we went home. I loved being a mother. Lainie was a wonderful baby. Smart and strong just like her papa. A year passed and still no word from Thorin. I have heard that the dragon Smaug has been defeated. Then war raged between the races called "Battle of the Five Armies". But a troubling word spread through the land. That one of the line of Durin has been lost to battle. I prayed every night that it was not Thorin.

As I laid in bed trying to sleep but could not. I looked over at the crib to see my daughter sleeping in a peaceful slumber. I stood up and decided that a cup of tea might help soothe my wandering mind. I went into the kitchen and started the kettle over the dying fire. I went to get more wood but found that I was out and needed to get some from the wood pile. Going back into the bedroom I pulled on my trousers and grabbed my sword for just in case purposes. I will not be caught off guard and will protect myself and my baby.

Going outside and up to the wood pile and started to gather wood when there was a sound from behind me. I was quickly alert but didn't want them to notice. Turning around and started to head to the house when footsteps fell behind me. Dropping the wood and taking out my sword.

"One more step and I will kill you!" I shouted to a shadow in the trees. They chuckled and came out from the trees and I nearly dropped my sword for standing in front of me was the love of my life. "T...Thorin?"

"Yes Adleia. Sorry it took me so long to come back to you." I ran into his arms as he held me. I had started to cry but a shrill cry had me jolting as I realized that it was Lainie. Opening my eyes and looking around, I was back in my bed with a crying daughter. I felt tears trickle down my face as I got up and picked up the fussy toddler. Getting up, I changed her and started to feed her by the fire. She finally calmed down. Both of us laid down on the sofa in the sitting room.

Once she was asleep I put her back in her crib and laid down myself. Wrapping the blankets around me and snuggling deep into the warmth they still held. Sleep took me instantly. Dreams of Thorin haunted me making me believe that he would come back to me. But who was I fooling? He is a king and I am just some little half-breed with no race who has had a child out-of-wedlock.

Over the next few days Lainie had decided that she wants to start learning to walk. We were out in the garden and I was helping her walk. A startling sound erupted through the air causing us to jump and Lainie started crying. Picking her up I tried to calm her down. Finally when she was calmed down three man rode up to my home. They had cloaks on and hoods covered their faces.

"Who are you what do you want?" I asked being protective. These men do not need to be here. "I have done nothing wrong now please leave." The men dismounted from the ponies as one came up to me. The other two stood by their steeds watching us. The one who was in front of me reached out to touch my daughter. I backed away holding her to my chest.

"Is she mine?" the man spoke. I looked at him and shook my head.

"She is mine and mine alone. I do not know who you are sir but please leave," I demanded trying to get into the safety of the house. But the man pushed me into the door and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

Lips that felt so familiar. His calloused hands went to my cheeks caressing them. Finally he took off his hood and standing there in his full glory. A crown of gold laid upon his head. "Have you moved on without me? If the child is someone else's then I shall leave and never come back." He turned and started walking away from me. Fearing that this to was a dream I reached out and grabbed his cloak.

"Thorin!" I cried. "Please don't go. Please tell me this isn't a dream." I buried my head into his back. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I will go nowhere without you," he said kissing me again. Lainie gurgled in my arm causing Thorin and I to giggle. "So who is this little beauty?" He asked taking her from my arms.

"Our daughter Lainie. Lainie baby this is your papa," I said watching as she put her hand on his nose.

"Pa...pa," she said in her baby babble. I smiled watching Thorin smile as he held our daughter. I invited the three of them inside for a bit of an early lunch. Learning that the two who rode with Thorin were his nephews. They were playing with Lainie while Thorin and I spoke.

"I am sorry it took me so long to come back for you. I wanted to be sure that there was no more dangers for my kin. And for you my queen." I snuggled into his chest as his arms tightened around me.

"I heard someone was slain during the BOFA's. A Durin I am so glad that it wasn't you or your nephews. But tell me darling who was the one slain in battle?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.

"My cousin Dain from the Iron Hills."

"I am so sorry Thorin," I looked at him. I kissed him. Oh how I have missed those lips.

That afternoon we traveled to Erebor after gathering all my animals to sell in the near by village. Taking my pony with us for I could never give up him up. We got back to Erebor within a week. We were welcomed among the crowd and a dwarf woman who must have been Thorin's sister and Fili and Kili's mother. Lady Dis met us at the entrance of the magnificent dwarven city.

"You must be my future sister-in-law. And who is this precious little one?" she asked taking Lainie from my arms.

"My daughter Lainie," I said to her.

"Our daughter," Thorin said making Dis look at him then at the child in her arms.

"She is beautiful. My little niece Lainie." She went off into the mountain making me look at Thorin as he just chuckled. Showing me around we made it to the throne room.

"We shall get married in two weeks. My queen has waited long enough," he said kissing my head. I smiled and hugged him with everything I had. My dreams were finally coming true.

Two weeks passed and it was the day of the ceremony. Dis helped me get dress and showed me the way. I still get lost in this big underground city. Gandalf the Grey married Thorin and I. Everything seemed to fall right into place. Nothing could make it better. Oh wait something could make it even better. Being pregnant with Thorin's son. But that wont happen for many years.

So ends my story how I met and fell in love with Thorin Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the mountain.


	2. Just Believe

I was flying through the woods bordering Erebor taking in the spring time air and fresh scents of the blossoming flowers. I stopped when I heard crying not to far from where I was. Following the sound to find the source of the crying to see a little girl. She must have been at the tender age of five and alone. I flew up to her and sat on her hand. "What is wrong young one?" I asked her. She looked up and stared at me. Sniffling she used her other hand and started to wipe the tears away.

"A...are you a fairy?" she asked wide eyed. I nodded and she started to smile. She was a very pretty girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. Then suddenly she jumped as a loud boom of thunder sounded through out the forest. She threw her hands over her ears as she let out a sob of fear.

I knew that my other form was needed in this situation. I grew to the size of a very small adult woman. Only 4 foot 4 inches. Fairies are never that tall in their second form. Kneeling in front of her and putting my hand on her head. "Can you tell me what's wrong dear one?" I asked her. She flung herself into my arms and wailed. Putting my arms securely around her as she cried in my chest.

"I w...was playing with my cousins when I got lost in here. I want my p...papa and m...mama!" she sobbed. I picked her up as her arms went around my neck. She calmed down a little thanks to my healing touch.

"Do not fear dear one. I will get you home. Let's get you back to your parents," I whispered soothingly to her. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. If I remembered correctly this way would lead us out of the forest and to Erebor's gate. "My name is Raine what is your's?"

She sniffled and looked at me. "I am princess Lainie of Erebor. My papa is King Thorin and mama is Queen Adleia. My cousin's are Prince Fili and Prince Kili." So she is part of the royal family. This means that there will be someone looking for her. I better get her out of here as soon as possible.

We continued to walk or rather I did since I carried the frightened princess. I really hate walking and would rather fly but I can't in this form. Then I heard someone yelling. "Princess Lainie! Where are you!"

"Papa! Papa!" she yelled. I let her down and followed her we ran out of the forest and saw a group of dwarven warriors advancing on the woods. She ran right into a dwarf's arms as he picked her up looking relieved to see her again. "Oh papa I was so scared."

"Where have you been? We were all worried. And you!" He pointed his sword at me a look of disdain plastered on his face looking me up and down. "How dare you take her into the woods. You shall be punished." I paled at his words accusing me of kidnapping his daughter.

I didn't want to show them my true form to escape so I just stayed put. It wasn't until Lainie ran to my side taking my hand. "No papa! She was the one who found me and brought me back here. She is my friend, hurt her and I'll hate you." She hissed at her father making all of us look into the princess's form.

The king looked at his daughter then at me. "Is this true?" I bowed to him showing him he had my respect.

"It tis true your majesty. I was traveling through the woods when I found her lost after playing games with her cousins." I replied not looking up for fear of their disbelief.

"Then come and claim a reward for rescuing my daughter," he turned to leave. I shook my head and bowed again.

"Your majesty. Please I do not need anything besides a place to rest for the evening," I said quickly catching most of the dwarves off guard. He turned and looked at me.

"You do not want gold, gems, silver?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I do not. Such things weigh a person of my race down," I said winking at Lainie.

"So be it. A place for the night is your rewards. Come let us leave before we get caught in the storm." And with that we were off towards Erebor the great dwarven kingdom.

I was lead to a guest room down a long, dark corridor lit with many torches hanging on the wall. Walking into my room, seeing the bed I smiled and went over and laid in the bed and started to doze off. There was a knock on the door then it opened. Sitting up some to see who it was that was here. It was Lainie.

"Are you alright Raine?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I am fine princess. What brings you here?" I asked. She shook her head and frowned at me.

"You don't have to use that title. Please just call me Lainie. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," she said smiling. I nodded that I was and she looked around. "Mama wants to meet you and thank you for saving me." She took my hand and lead me through the corridors of the kingdom.

We stopped at a huge door signalling that these were royal chambers. Lainie pushed them open and pulled me inside. Sitting on a huge bed reading was a beautiful woman heavy with child reading a book. She looked up and smiled setting the book aside.

"Lainie is this your fairy friend that you have told me so much about?" she asked. I nodded she smiled and held out her hand to me. I went and took it as she pulled me to her and hugged me. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. Her and her cousins get into so much mischief when they play. Please sit down tell me about yourself."

The queen being very friendly was very easy to speak to. I found out that she is a half-breed. Half dwarf half hobbit. I told her about my home and race. I even showed her my true form at six inches high. "You have very beautiful wings my dear. I have heard that the wings contain a special powder that can cure any illness and injury. Is that true?"

"It tis indeed true my queen. That is one of the reasons we the fairy race are almost extinguished. For centuries we have been hunted for our wings. I, myself was almost caught but a friend of mine saved me." I flew a bit away and turned back into the other form.

"Please you may call me Adleia. Would you mind if you took Lainie to the nursery? I am getting tired and should probably rest before this new one arrives." I smiled and nodded.

"I certainly will Adleia but do you mind?" I asked looking down. She nodded and I placed my hand on her stomach and closed my eyes. Feeling the heart beats of two little ones, I smiled the waiting will be ending either tonight or very early tomorrow. "You will not have long to wait. They will come late tonight early tomorrow."

"How can you tell?" she asked very curiously. But then her face changed and looked down. "They?"

"Twins your majesty...Adleia. And it's a fairy thing. Rest up as much as you can. I will keep this dear one occupied." I stood up and Lainie gave her mom a kiss and kissed her belly. We left the chambers and headed for the nursery. Once Lainie was tucked into bed and told stories of my homeland and the beautiful creatures that were so different from here. She had fallen asleep and I headed for my own chambers.

Yawning and not looking where I was going I bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me," looking up into deep brown eyes and stubble instead of a beard. It was Prince Kili, he smiled at me and let go of me. "I am sorry I must be really tired."

"It is alright my lady. I see that you have kept my young cousin out of trouble. She has taken a shine to you how come?" he asked looking at me. "You are quite beautiful but short. You can't be an elf but your ears are slightly pointed." He touched my ears earning a shriek and stepping away from him. "Oh have I found a ticklish spot on the lady Raine?"

"H...how did you know my name?" I asked blushing like a tomato. He chuckled, he was very handsome I will give him that.

"My cousin told us your name while we were dining. Which I did not see you there. Are you hungry?" he inquired. I was about to protest when my stomach rumbled making me once again blush. "Well that answers that question. Come the kitchen is this way." He put his arm through mine and lead me to the kitchen.

We walked in silence to our destination. He had me sit while he asked Bombur to whip us up something to munch on. He came back with two plates loaded with food. I looked at him with the plates. "I am not going to eat all that." He laughed setting it down in front of me and one in front of himself.

"I would hope not. This is for me, I am a growing dwarf and in need of a snack. Go on dig in," he replied starting to eat his food. I took my fork and started in on the mountain of food in front of me. Once I was full leaving half my plate which he gladly took over and finished. The stories of the dwarves were really true that they can eat lots of food and not explode by the abundance of it.

Once he finished off my plate he smiled and grabbed his tankard and downed the ale. I just sipped on the water that filled mine. He finished off the liquid and let out a burp in satisfaction. "That was good."

"I'd have to agree with you my prince," I chuckled starting to get up. Taking the plates and heading to the kitchen to wash them when he stopped me.

"Let the kitchen staff get that. You are a guest you do not have to. And please you can call me Kili," he replied. I nodded setting the plates down and started to yawn. "Do you wish to retire for the night?" I nodded feeling ever so sleepy. "Let's get you back to your chambers."

Heading back to my room I started to get this uneasy feeling. My sensitive ears told me that the queen has indeed gone into labor. But something was wrong. "Kili take me to your uncle and aunt's chambers. Something is wrong," I replied. He looked at me and saw the look on my face meant that I was not joking around. He nodded and we went back to their chambers.

Rushing in I saw Adleia dripping with sweat. Thorin's sister Dis was there trying to help her sister-in-law. "Raine I am so glad you're here!" Adleia cried out. I rushed to her side putting a hand on her hardening stomach. Closing my eyes to sense the babies. The positions of the babies were not good.

"One is coming in a breech position. I think I can stop this one from coming to get the other out and help turn him around." I looked at her and she nodded.

Stepping back I swiftly turned into my true form and knelt above the breech baby. Closing my eyes and using all my powers to keep this one in place as the other baby was born.

Sweat dripped off my face "This may hurt." I informed her. She nodded and I started to help turn the baby. She screamed in pain as he turned but he was ultimately born head first.

Two cries filled the room as Adleia had given birth to two new princes of Erebor. I smiled but looked at Adleia. She was so exhausted and pale from the birth that I decided to help her out with some of my healing powder. I flew into the air and dusted her with it. Then it disappeared. She looked to be glowing with no signs of a battle bringing two new lives into this world.

Thorin came over to me as I sat on the dresser next to the bed. I was too tired and drained to transform back. He held out his hand for me to get on. "I am sorry I did not tell you my true race my king. As you have just seen my race has been hunted for centuries for the healing power of our wings."

"Hush now. I want to say some thing to you. I want to thank you for saving my wife and son's lives. If you were not here I am sure I would have lost them all. You may stay here as long as you wish. Your secret shall not leave this room and you shall be safe within these walls." I looked at him and nodded. To stay here will help me from ever fearing that I might get captured and my wings ripped off my back.

"Thank you my king," I bowed to him.

"Kili take Lady Raine back to her chambers so she may get a good nights rest. We will have a celebration tomorrow for the arrival of the princes' and for her as well. She has saved four of the royal family in just one day. She is a hero of Erebor and an honorary dwarf," he said handing me to Kili.

The next day everyone had turned out for the celebration of the birth of the two princes. And also to honor me who save all their lives. There was a feast and dancing. I danced with Fili, and a few other dwarf men. I even danced with Lainie. Lastly it was Kili's and my turn to dance.

Taking my hand we started to dance as a slow song took place of the fast pace songs. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispered making me blush.

"Thank you. you look very handsome yourself," I whispered back to him. He grinned that toothy grin of his. We continued to dance until the song ended and I was feeling rather tired and my feet were aching.

The festivities ended and everyone left the great hall and bid each other a good night. I went back to my chambers when someone took my hand. Looking at the owner of the hand to see that it was Lainie. "Raine can you come tuck me in? Mama and papa are too busy with the babies," she said yawning. I smiled and picked her up and took her to the nursery. Setting her down on the bed we chose out a sleeping outfit that she wanted. I helped her get changed and sat behind her combing out her long dark locks and braiding it in a simple braid. She laid down and got comfortable and started to fall asleep.

"Good night dear one sleep well," I whispered to her and she just hummed and went to sleep. I shut the door and turned around to come face to face with Kili. "You are a natural. She has taken to you," he whispered as we headed down the corridor.

"I am starting to see her as a little sister. Well here's my room I bid you good night Prince Kili," I bowed then kissed his cheek rather quickly and ducked inside. I went to bed and had many dreams of him.

Over the next few months we watched the boys grow, I spent a lot of time with Lainie since her parent's couldn't. Also I started to fall for our dark-haired prince. We went for a ride in the meadow between Dale and Erebor. We decided that a picnic sounded like a great idea. Fili and Lainie went off in search of some fruit while Kili and I stayed put. I was enjoying the sun when something blocked it.

"What do you want?" I asked lazily.

"I want you," he crashed his lips to mine catching me off guard but then slowly merged into the kiss. His hand rested on my cheek as the other held him above my form. His lips traveled to my jaw then down to my neck. Finding my sweet spot making me moan, he bit and sucked at the spot until I was writhing under him. "K...Kili." I gasped as his hands slid under the straps of my dress.

"K...Kili not here. Fili and Lanie will be back any moment," I gasped. He shook his head and attacked my neck.

"I asked Fili to take Lainie and not be back until the sun starts to set. We have hours love," he growled and slipped off my dress. I was blushing beat red laying in the grass as the day I was born.

His mouth skimmed my collar-bone then he traveled to my breasts his stubble scraping my skin. He took my left breast in his mouth and started to suck driving me wild. "Kili!" I moaned. Then he switched to my right breast and gave it the same treatment.

He growled as he shed his clothes off making me blush at the sight of his member. He smirked and crawled to me kissing me from my navel to my breasts. Nipping and sucking than continuing up my neck to my lips. Positioning himself at my entrance looking into my eyes. I nodded giving him my silent answer. He thrust himself into me causing me to gasp and whimper in pain. He stilled waiting for the pain to pass. Kissing my forehead and smoothing my hair.

Opening my eyes to look into his, which held so much love in them. He smiled and quickly smashed his lips on mine in a passionate kiss as he started to move slowly. Drawing out the pain and turning it to pleasure. As the pain slipped the pace was to slow and felt more like teasing.

"Kili...faster..." I pleaded against his lips. His eyes focused on mine for a moment before nodded and movement started to get faster. He bent his head in the crook of my neck attacking it. Biting, nipping, sucking and licking at the spot. His thrusts hit a spot inside making me scream his name. He continued to hit that same spot over and over. It did not take long until I fell over into the land of pleasure.

He was to far behind me as I felt his movements quicken then he came inside me with a groan of my name on his lips. His seed filled me as he fell into the valley with me. Riding each wave off the other. He collapsed on me our breathing short and ragged, our bodies drenched in sweat.

"That was amazing," I whispered earning a chuckle from him.

"Raine I have something I want to ask you." He rolled off me and pulled me into his chest. Looking into his eyes he was serious. "For days I have watched you take care of the infant cousins and make time for Lainie. They all love you. Even Uncle Thorin and Aunt Adleia. Even Fili likes you as if you were always his sister. I never want to let you go. Stay here with me? I will protect you. Please say you'll be mine?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes Kili always. Your family has pretty much beome mine. I love the kids, Adleia, your brother and even King Thorin. Even knowing what I am you all have accepted me into you home and lives. I love you Kili." I kissed him.

"I love you to Raine," he whispered. Kili kissed me and smiled. He pulled me up so I was straddling his lap. Then we heard a bird call and he groaned.

"What's wrong love?" I asked him. He sat up making me slide into his lap.

"That is Fili. Lainie wants to come back. We should get dressed," he said. I nodded and we dressed just in time as the bundle of energy came flying up to us with a handful of flowers for me and her mother. Not to mention a basket filled with berries that they had gone off to get.

Lainie stood behind me and braided the flowers into my hair. When she finished she smiled and stepped back. "How does she look?" she asked her cousins.

"Beautiful," Kili said kissing my lips.

"You best masterpiece Lainie," Fili said smiling at us.


	3. Fili's Discovery

Fili's Discovery

My father always wanted a boy but he was never blessed with one. He was given five daughters with me being his youngest. But I always had a strong bond with him. He taught each of us to fight with a sword, shoot with a bow and arrow, to even fight hand to hand combat. My father was an amazing man. But as the years went on father grew old and sick. He needed medicine but with five daughters to feed, clothe not to mention dowry to each of his new son-in-laws money was very little. He could no longer work and with my sister's all married besides me I was left home to take care of him.

What happened to our mother? Well she died shortly after giving birth to me. The pregnancy took its toll on her body making it very weak. Before I was even one she had passed away. My oldest sister took care of us as best she could for our father.

Our father a dwarf from the lands of Erebor before the dragon over took it. Father wandered with the others before meeting mother. Settling down in a village not far from the Blue Mountains where the other's made it their home.

All of my sister's took after mother who was a race of man, they were tall and beautiful with long black hair and green eyes. While my appearance took after father. Unruly red hair, blue eyes and not to mention I am short just like him, minus the beard. Not to mention I inherited his temper as well. Maybe that's the reason father and I had a better bond than him and my sisters. Oh don't get me wrong they love father as much as father loves us.

Then the inevitable happened my beloved father passed on into the after life. With his dying words he asked me to take his ashes along with those of mother's and take them to the place were he was born, back to Erebor. I nodded and told him that I would be honored to take him home. He smiled kissed my cheek then passed on. I cried for days with my sisters as they came for the ceremony. Afterwards they all left to go back home to their families. Taking father's remains and mixing them with that of mother's.

Grabbing my sword, bow and arrows, my dagger and a few belongings, I set out for Erebor. It took me almost a year to finally get to Dale. It was an amazing sight everything father had said and more. Father told tales of Erebor and Dale before the dragon came, the city that lay before me looks like a dragon never scorched it.

Walking through streets I came to an inn where I wanted to take a rest before I go to Erebor. I paid the keeper and headed to my room. Laying my things down with a thud, I took out the box that had my parents remains in them. "I am almost there mother, father." I whispered before laying down on the bed as sleep over took me.

In the morning I left the inn heading for Erebor. I passed men and dwarf alike and they all seem to be getting along. Father said that living in a town that wasn't very accepting of his race made it hard to live. But he met mother and bared with it just for her sake. Walking out of Dale to see the gates of Erebor. Holding the box closer to me I continued on my journey.

Once at the gate I was stopped by guards. "Halt who goes?" they asked.

"I have come to bring home the remains of Leron and his wife so that they may rest in peace of his birth home," I stated.

"Master Leron is dead when?" A dwarf with a long white beard came up to us. They bowed as did I.

"Aye last year. His last wish was to have his remains be brought home." He sighed looking me up and down.

"You're awefully skinny lad. Come let us get some meat on your bones." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me to a chamber for me to place the remains. The chamber was filled with remains of long ago dwarves who decided to be cremated instead of buried in the tombs. I bowed my head said a prayer to Mahal then left to follow Master Balin.

We came upon the dinning hall where it was filled with laughter, music and song. The smells of food drifted to my nose making my stomach growl very loudly. I guess Balin heard as he started laughing. We stopped at a table above the rest of the hall where the king, his queen and their children sat. "Balin who is this dwarf lad?" Why was everyone calling me a boy? Is the way I look in my clothes? My hair? Oh whatever let them think what they want.

"This is Leron's child. It appears our old friend has passed away," Balin replied. The king bowed his head in sorrow and came down from the table to see me.

"I am sorry about his passing. He was a remarkable swordsman and a wonderful friend. You are welcome to stay here in Erebor. Come you may sit with us." He shouted to get another place ready for me. I bowed to the queen as she nodded her head. She was heavily pregnant but glowing like a new bride. "You may sit beside Prince Fili."

"Aye your majesty." I bowed once again and sat beside the dwarf who stood when mentioned. I started eating marveling at the splendid taste that slid down my throat.

"Enjoying the food?" Fili asked. I just nodded since my mouth was full.

"Indeed I am. It has been a few months since I had a meal this good." I replied after taking a drink of ale. He nodded understanding about the long trip.

After dinner I walked around a bit admiring the inside of this great kingdom. I felt a tap on my shoulder looking around to see a woman who earlier was sitting next to Fili. I believe she is his sister-in-law Princess Raine. She was beautiful and pregnant as well, not that far in as the queen.

"I am sorry for disturbing you but I do believe that the king, my uncle-in-law has mistaken you for a man. But I can sense that you are a woman. Am I correct?" She asked making me laugh and nod.

"Aye that I am. I didn't want to correct his highness in front of his subjects. Your majesty." I bowed to her when she put her hands up.

"There will be none of that. I am Raine." She smiled as she looked me up and down.

"I am Talon but my father and sisters called me Tally." I introduced myself.

"May I call you Tally?"

"Please do your majesty...I mean Raine," I corrected myself.

"That's more like it. Now Tally how would you care for a bath?" she asked. I nodded so fast that I could have knocked myself out. She laughed and led the way.

Once we were in the bathing quarters she led me to a room to change. I handed my clothes over to a dwarven woman who would wash and mend them. I slipped into the warm water and felt all the aches and pains wash away. I heard Raine get in as well. She slid into the water with grace that I never could have. She laid her hands on her slightly extended stomach.

"How far along are you?" I asked. She smiled looking at me.

"Five months, the queen is due any day now. Do you have a husband Tally?" she asked. I sank deeper into the water.

"No I do not. There hasn't been anyone in my life-like that. My sister's have all married." I looked at her as she had a question on her face. "I just haven't found anyone who would accept me for what I am. My father was a dwarf and my mother was human. My sisters look like our mother. While I look just like father, more dwarf like."

"Men can be so fickle sadly." I nodded as we laughed. We stayed in for a while. "I think I shall get out or I will be all wrinkles like a prune."

I agreed getting out of the warm water. Looking back I watched as she moved to get out when she step back. I rushed to her before she fell into the water to help her balance once again.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"No worries. It's just the steam gets to me if I am in here to long." She explained. I nodded helping her to the stool. Taking one of the robes that hung on the wall and handed it to her. Just then someone came bursting through the doors of the room. It was Prince Fili brandishing a sword.

"If you have touched my sister-in-law I shall kill you where you sta..." he shouted only to cut himself off. I blushed ten shades of red as he looked me up and down. I turned covering my body with my hair.

"Brother please remove thyself from the room before I make you," Raine warned. He hesitated at first but then left as quickly as he came.

We changed into clothing that a servant brought for us. I had asked for men's clothing. Easy to move in on a journey. I gave my thanks and walked out towards the guest hall where I would be stay for a day or two or when I decide to leave.

Looking around to make sure that I would not run into Prince Fili. As I walked through these amazing halls decorated with tapestries, weapons, also gold. I stopped at a wall that told the tale of his majesty and the reclaiming of the kingdom. It was no wonder my father loved living here until well that is history now. Father and mother are with the Valar together again. Feeling a tear trickle down my face I tried laughing the sorrow but it just turned into bitter sobs.

Wrapping my arms around myself I slid to the floor crying into my knees. No matter how I look at it I am alone now. My sister's are all married with children of their own. Father is with mother and myself wondering the halls of the greatest dwarven kingdoms in Middle Earth alone. I know dwarves are not to cry but I could not help it. The truth hurts like an orc jabbing a rusty blade through your heart.

I heard foot steps coming towards the spot where I was sitting. Trying to calm down my hopeless sobbing but to no avail. It wasn't until I felt their presence standing in front of me. "Now what's this? Our guest seems to be lonely." I didn't dare look up for I knew whose voice that belongs to.

"Brother my wife instructed us to behave with our guest. Do not upset her or we will fall under her wrath. And between you and me I would like to keep my arce intact then having it kicked from here to Rivendell." Warned his brother who only chuckled.

"Do not worry Kili I shall be nothing but civil with our guest. Please my lady come with me. I will show you to your chambers." Looking up to see the blonde mane of the older prince. I didn't want to be out here all night so I took his hand. Pulling me up, he started leading us down the hall. But this way seemed different then the other's that I have seen in the guest wing.

"Um...your majesty this isn't the way to the guest chambers," he looked back at me and smiled a cheeky grin. Oh this is not going to turn out good for either of us. I shook my head. Finally we stopped in front of a lavish door with Fili's name engraved in the wood.

"Welcome to my room my lady please make yourself comfortable." He pushed me into the room which was marvelously decorated for him. "Do you like?"

"It's beautiful. But why am I here your highness?" Shaking his head and looking at me. He had a different look to himself. And what was that? Was that a blush across his pale face.

"I brought you here as an apology for barging in on you and my sister-in-law. All of us thought you were a man besides Raine and my aunt. When a servant saw you enter the bath with Raine they came to tell us. I rushed off to...well you know." He looked away very embarrassed. I only could chuckle at the thought of me doing something horrid to his family member.

"Anyway my lady Talon. With the deepest sincerity of my heart I apologize." He gave me one of the grandest bows that has ever been bestowed upon me. "By the way how come you were crying before we found you?"

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. Looking down at my feet which father would always get after me for doing that instead of looking someone in the eye. "My father told me amazing stories about Erebor. I loved my father very much. I just wished that we could have come together instead of in a box."

"I am truly sorry about your father. The way Uncle Thorin and Balin where speaking about him in the great hall earlier. He sounded like a great dwarf. What about your mother? Any siblings?" The ache was back in my heart as he spoke about them.

"Mother passed away before I turned one. My four sisters have all married and started families of their own. I am alone." There it was again the orc blade twisting in my heart. Grabbing at my chest trying to rub the invisible pain away.

"Oh excuse me that was not for me to pry. Forgive me?" he asked his smile falling from his lips. I went over sitting in one of the chairs by the fire.

"It's alright your highness."

"Please call me Fili. What may I call you my lady?" Looking back at him giving him my best smile even though I knew it was filled with pain.

"You may call me Talon or Tally." I responded. He came over and stood in front of me. Taking my hand in his and kissing the back. My hand just about disappeared in his, just another human trait that I gained from mother.

Weeks passed as I stayed in Erebor. Fili and I have gotten a lot closer as we played with his cousins. Princess Lainie loved playing with my hair as she braided it over and over. I didn't mind it reminded me of when my sister's would braid my hair. The queen gave birth to her fourth child a little girl they named Maddie. The kingdom rejoiced in the birth of their new princess. Fili and I took the kids to see their new sister. Lainie was ecstatic to finally have a baby sister.

I left the family to be together. Since I am not a family member I had no reason to stay. I went down to my chambers thinking that I should leave Erebor since I over stayed my welcome. Packing my items that I have retained over the weeks. Little trinkets here and there from the children that I will treasure for the rest of my life.

Once all packed I headed for the gates leading to the road to take me to Dale. Stepping out into the sunlight, taking a deep breath I headed for Dale to restock my supplies for where ever it is that I was going.

Half way to Dale I heard my name being called from behind. Turning around I saw Fili galloping on a pony towards me. I stayed put waiting for him to catch up to me. "Where in Durin's name are you going woman?!" he shouted catching me off guard. He never yelled unless it was when he was training dwarflings.

"I have over stayed my welcome. I should be going," I started when he dropped off his pony. Grabbing me by my arms making me look at him.

"Who said you over stayed your welcome?" he yelled again. He was starting to scare me. I have heard tales about him becoming a "Lion" on the battle field but this is no battle field and I am no enemy.

"I have decided that I over stayed. Fili I do not belong here. Nor do I belong to your family. I am just someone passing by. You all will forget about me in time. Now let me go so I can begin a new journey." He shook his head, pulling me into his chest hugging me.

"You silly little dwarf you. Who in the world would forget you? My family loves you Tally. This children, my brother and his wife, my aunt loves you. Thorin is grateful to you by keeping the children entertained and out of his hair. I love you." I pulled back at his last sentence. Looking into his eyes I saw no sign of his joking ways.

"Truly? Truly do you love me?" I felt tears slide down my cheeks. He nodded as the braids in his mustache moved in the wind that blew through the valley. I threw my arms around him smashing our lips together.

"Come back with me. Come be my wife?" he asked. I couldn't say no. Fili jumped up on the pony holding out his hand for me. Taking it he pulled me up and we headed for home.

Once back we left the pony to a stable boy Fili took my hand dragging me towards his chambers. In his chamber taking my face in his he kissed me with so much passion. Breaking for much-needed air Fili pushed me to the bed. Shutting the door, stripping off his furs and weapons. He jumped on the bed trapping me in his arms as he kissed my nose, going down to my lips. Ghosting over them then went to my ears.

"I will never let you go. You will never ever be alone again. Not with this big family." I chuckled pulling his face close to mine.

"I wouldn't want it any other way my prince." He growled as he pulled at my clothes getting them off thankfully in one piece and not shredded. He pulled his clothes off looking at me with lust filled eyes.

His mouth clamped around my right breast as his hand went to my left. Sucking my breast making me moan his name earning quick guttural growls from him. Moving to the neglected one his right hand traveled down my stomach. Dipping a finger in my navel making me squirm. He continued the trip down ward until he reached my core.

A finger hit the bundle of nerves causing me to moan and gasp as he worked it. A sensation budded in my lower stomach threatening to break. He stopped playing with the nerves as his finger slipped inside my secret entrance. My back arched as I yelled his name. Using his other hand to keep me on the bed.

"That feels good?" he asked. Good was an understatement it felt amazing. Pumping his finger in and out adding another digit stretching me. "Ready for me love?" I nodded. Removing his fingers sliding back up my body. I felt his member probe at my entrance.

"This will hurt but a moment." He kissed my lips as he thrust hard and fast causing me to gasp in pain. Tears fell down my cheeks, Fili used his thumb to wipe them away. The pain subsided as he moved slow.

Moving fast the feeling in the lower part of my stomach churned, pulled and pushed. As he thrust faster and faster making me moan. He grunted my name over and over again. Finally with one more thrust the sensation snapped and I fell into a land of pure pleasure. He thrust a few more times before spilling his seed in me.

"Now...you're...mine..." he huffed in my ear as he laid over me.

"Forever...my...love..." I whispered feeling the threat of sleep.

We fell asleep laying in each others arm this night was perfect. I finally found where I belong. Thanks father for bringing me here to find my future. May you and mother spend an eternity together.

Snuggling my face in his chest as he slept. Yawning letting sleep over take me. I have a feeling that we won't be coming out of this room at all in the next few days. Which I do not mind at all.

A/N: Hey all thanks for reading this story I think I will be adding other chapters to this story of our favorite Durin's and their family. If you want to see your favorite dwarf in a side story let me know and I will try to write it. Thanks again for reading. ~Summer


End file.
